100 años después
by MayraDraculHelsing
Summary: ¿Y si la Integra que tiene Alucard no es la indicada? Integra se casa y tiene un hijo, de inmediato se le ordena sellar a los vampiros, después de 100 años nace una nueva niña, sin el apellido pero si con la sangre de un Hellsing, esta se llama Integra, ¿Que deparara el destino?
1. Chapter 5

Hace ya unos días revise las historias que habían subido y pensé ¿Porque no actualizan las historias? ¿Que no tienen tiempo? ¿Por que nos dejan a nosotros sin lecturas? luego mis pensamientos fueron callados, yo también estoy haciendo lo mismo ¿Desde cuando no actualizo mi historia? y pues, no es la mejor actualización, estoy casi segura que no se esperaban esto, pero bueno, aquí esta, espero que les guste

* * *

Paso algún tiempo, no días, semanas o meses, pasaron años, Integra tenía 20 años, esta nueva Integra, como sabemos, era distinta a la otra, y tenía que ocultar algo muy importante a la reina y a la mesa redonda, era bipolar, en un muy bajo nivel, no es lo que conocemos de "adolescencia" no, ella realmente era bipolar, en un momento hacia sus papeles y al otro estaba tratando de romperlos, en un momento comía tranquilamente y al otro estaba rompiendo la bajilla, en un momento estaba riendo y de inmediato se ponía a llorar desconsoladamente, definitivamente era algo difícil de ocultar, pero que hasta entonces estaba "sellado" por así decirlo, Walter no podía apartar su vista de ella ni un segundo, podría decirse que era peor que tener un niño pequeño, y a Alucard le desesperaba ese comportamiento, o más bien le molestaba, ya que no era nada estable, así que nunca se le acerco como a "Su" Integra.

¿Qué era distinto? Parecían tan iguales, y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes, ¿Por qué?, no encontraba otra explicación mejor que el que su padre le hubiera heredado todo aquello… el estúpido esposo de su adorada, el arruino a la pequeña que pensó sería el remplazo de Integra, eso lo sacaba de quicio, solo por decir algo.

Integra por su parte estaba con sus propias incógnitas, había algo que no se quitaba de la mente, algo que por alguna razón no podía ver el vampiro, la razón por la cual tenía esa enfermedad, Walter era como su padre, algo muy cierto, pero, ella creía sentir algo mas por él, al mismo tiempo sentía un gran odio por él, como si algún día fuera a hacerle un gran daño, pero más que nada le causaba tanto mal que se quedaba sepultado en la parte subconsciente de su cerebro, no lo sentía, mas sin embargo ahí estaba, algo que nunca nadie pensaría, ella solía ser tímida, manipulable como una marioneta, si alguien le decía que hiciera algo lo hacía, o eso por una parte, en su segunda personalidad estaba totalmente enamorada de otra persona, Victoria, si, de la vampiresa, esa era la verdad, una bisexual, en ese momento, o era lo que creía, sus sentimientos no estaban bien definidos, con aquella personalidad era muy segura, abierta y no se dejaba manipular por absolutamente nadie, eso sí, había algo que compartían ambas, un terrible temor y odio por Alucard, ambas tenían ese problema, y una posible cura…

A Walter le desesperaba un poco no poder hacer todas sus labores por el problema de su ama, pero haría todo por ella, por lo menos mientras fuera necesario.

Por otro lado Victoria se pasaba mucho tiempo en su habitación, no le gustaba salir, la "vida" ya no era como antes, definitivamente no lo era

* * *

Lo se, muy raro lo de Integra, solo háganme un favor, déjenme reviews y yo les daré el desarrollo, ¿Trato? ya verán como cambia todo


	2. disculpa o aclaración no se

Queridos lectores, lamento haber dejado de escribir, me he encontrado en una fase en la que no tengo tiempo para nada, exacto, en fin, solo quiero comunicarles que voy a borrar esta historia en unos días y la voy a reestructurar, porque es cierto, no la he preparado como se merece y no he hecho las descripciones correctas, eso sí, una aclaración, en esta dimensión Integra está loca, y es algo que no cambiare porque se llevaría mucha de mi trama, sin más por el momento me despido de ustedes mi amable público, gracias por su atención


	3. Chapter 1 (nuevo)

Bien, el primer capitulo es muy similar al original, solo a complete algunas cosas, espero sea de su agrado

* * *

Integra sufrió mucho en la cárcel y la ausencia de aquel vampiro, pero no se podía rendir, tenía que salir y recuperar su apellido aunque si llegaba a tener a un niño o niña no se lo heredase, sabía que si regresaba tendría que tener descendencia por si regresaba el vampiro… el vampiro que amo en secreto pero no acepto por miedo a que todo fuera un engaño, a que todo fuera una trampa, no lo soportaría, se hubieran cambiado los papeles, ella no sería esclava de nadie, además la reina necesitaría protección y… no, esta vez el amor no podía ganar, con lagrimas en los ojos pensaba mil cosas, mil excusas, sabía que tendría que obedecer a la reina como una esclava… que rabia, pero así era.

Paso el tiempo, Integra salió de prisión, salió con una condición, se tenía que casar y tener un hijo… no podía creerlo, pero tenía que obedecer ¿Dónde quedo esa Integra que conocimos? Seguro se fue con el vampiro para nunca volver. Walter la recogió en uno de los autos y le dijo "Que bueno que regreso ama" pero ella no respondió, tenia rabia dentro de sí, solo se sentó en el asiento trasero y miro por la ventana, llego a la mansión esta estaba completamente reconstruida, solo la observo un momento y entro, se encontró con Seras que le dio un fuerte abrazo, pero Integra ni se inmuto, no quería nada de eso, aun no reaccionaba, aun no, llego a su recamara y se recostó, todavía no sentía el estar fuera, todo era una cárcel por sí solo, tenía que seguir ordenes de la reina sin decir ni pio para recuperar su apellido, el apellido que recibió de su padre, el apellido que tenía que defender hasta el último momento. En su cama recordó al vampiro, aquel vampiro que desapareció sin dejar rastro, aquel vampiro que amo, daba una vuelta y otra, no soportaba el lugar, no soportaba estar lejos de él.

Por la mañana ya tenía trabajo, uno muy especial, no, no era un vampiro lo que tenía que casar, esta vez era algo mas difícil para ella, tenia que conseguir esposo, como odiaba la idea, no lo soportaba, no podría recuperar nunca su apellido, ahora sería Integra de "X" o Integra de "Y" no soportaba esa idea, tenía que hacerlo, ya tenía 35 años y le quedaba poco tiempo para que su flor se marchitara.

Pasaron unos meses y al no ver movimiento la reina hizo que Integra se casara a la fuerza, todavía le estaba dando la opción de elegir, pero su fecha limite llego y ella no había encontrado a nadie, con lagrimas en los ojos Integra se caso, con el primero que encontró la reina, sin importarle que fuera un honorable caballero o un… tonto, por así decirlo, en realidad, fue literal, el primero que encontró, se había acercado a ver qué pasaba y de inmediato empezaron los preparativos aprovechando que era soltero, no se hizo fiesta ni nada de eso, únicamente una ceremonia y se acabo, la menor noticia posible del tema, sus lagrimas no eran de felicidad ni de tristeza, eran de rabia, no quería casarse… y menos con aquel hombre, se veía tan tonto y… no era su tipo.

La noche de bodas Integra tomo demasiado, mientras más rápido empezara con su misión más rápido terminaría, aquella noche Integra perdió la conciencia de lo que hacía, y al fin perdió lo que no quiso ceder nunca a aquel vampiro.

En la mañana despertó con la peor jaqueca de su vida, y un dolor menos común, se coloco las gafas y lo primero que noto fue su desnudes en la cama… su temor empezó al oírse unos ronquidos a su lado, ronquidos de nadie más que su nuevo esposo, integra se sentía increíblemente sucia, peor que si estuviera empapada en lodo, fue a la ducha y trato de relajarse, pero le carcomía la repugnancia, por más que se baño no pudo quitarse esa sensación, al final se decidió a llorar, no salió de la ducha en todo el día.

Día tras día el despertar junto aquel personaje era una sensación horrible, despertar con un desconocido, que a leguas se notaba la odiaba, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? "ordenes de la reina"

Pasaron 8 meses, el bebe estaba a punto de nacer y todos andaban preocupados, al fin Alucard hizo su aparición, en ese momento el esposo de Integra estaba en la oficina, encargándose de el papeleo, el papeleo que Integra solía hacer día tras día, Alucard ignoro la nueva presencia y fue directo a donde se encontraba Integra

He regresado – Dijo el vampiro

Sí, pero demasiado tarde – Dijo Integra haciendo ver al vampiro que ahora ella estaba embarazada y con tono molesto

Eso no importa, tú siempre serás mi condesa y aunque tú te vayas yo cuidare de tu descendencia – Dijo Alucard saliendo de la habitación e Integra rompió en llanto.

Paso un mes más, al esposo de integra le molestaba la presencia del "nuevo" vampiro, pero no podía hacer nada por el momento. Nació el bebe, un varón muy saludable, que no heredaría el apellido Hellsing, heredo otro, el apellido de su padre Rutland, que aunque fuera otro apellido parte de la sangre que corría por sus venas era Hellsing, aun así, la reina ordeno inmediatamente que se le sellara a Alucard y a Seras por miedo a que no obedecieran.

Integra envejeció, con aquella amargura de ver sellado a su amado, ella ya no era dueña de nada, no era su casa, ni su servidumbre, no era su ejército, no era su nada, es más, ni siquiera era dueña de su propia vida. Vio a su pequeño crecer, irse y regresar, educándose, adquiriendo nuevas experiencias, todo para ser un buen hell… cierto, el no tenía ese apellido, aun así el se haría cargo de la protección de la reina.

Su esposo la odiaba, al final dormían en cuartos separados, el hacia papeleo y ella… ella se dio por vencida, ella ya no era la misma, ella ya no era una Hellsing, ya no tenía ningún compromiso con nadie, y esperaba tranquilamente su muerte, una muerte provocada por cáncer, cáncer que adquirió con tantos cigarrillos fumados… Integra murió, al final su apellido había sido Rutland y no se le recordó como una Hellsing.

* * *

Así termina, dejen reviews por favor, quiero saber su opinión, por favor


	4. Chapter 2 (nuevo)

He aquí el segundo capitulo, este todavía es igual al... vaya la redundancia, segundo capitulo que puse primero, planeo empezar a ser mas especifica a partir del tercero o cuarto, dividiendo estos en mas y haciendo las historias mas grandes, sin mas por el momento les dejo la historia.

* * *

Ya pasaron 100 años, 100 años de la muerte de Integra, la ultima Hellsing que heredo el apellido, la ultima que tuvo el apellido antes de que este, por sus actos cayera en desgracia, 100 años de que la corporación cambiara el nombre a "Rutland", 100 fastidiosos años del encierro de los vampiros de los cuales nadie se acordaba, nadie le había dicho a los descendientes de Integra sobre estos, era un secreto, es más, ya ni cazaban a estos seres de la noche, para los que alguna vez supieron que existían se creyeron extintos, y para los que nunca tuvieron ni el menor indicio de su existencia continuaron pensando que era un mito, eso sí, la sociedad había perdido casi por completo la sensibilidad a la muerte, primero era una tempestad cuando moría una sola persona, después la tempestad ocurría si era un niño, sin importar si era un adulto, poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un "Uno más" ya no importaba si era un niño, un bebe, un anciano, después de un tiempo ni siquiera aparecía en las noticias, hasta que la insensibilidad del hombre se convirtió en "A, otra guerra, que mas da" los niños en la televisión podían ver abiertamente crueldad, formas de tortura, videos de asesinos en serie torturando a sus víctimas a plena luz del día, cosa que podías ver en las calles, en las escuelas y centros comerciales, simple entretenimiento, sin programas de historia ni ciencia, todo se basaba en la muerte, para la gente era "lo más divertido sobre la faz de la tierra" tortura de animales, violaciones, que mas importaba, los ricos pagaban por ver el entretenimiento y los pobres sufrían las consecuencias, ya no era la supervivencia del más fuerte como en la naturaleza, era la supervivencia del más rico, ya ni las caricaturas podían ser tiernas o educativas porque su rating bajaba, cosa que a los productores molestaba… así que ya no hicieron más caricaturas, hasta los perros estaban en peligro, los niños no encontraban mas diversión en el patio que matar a los cachorros o si ya eran un poco mayores a los perros grandes, los jóvenes salían con armas en los autos a disparar a la gente, y por jóvenes me refiero a chicos de 12 años, de los videojuegos no se podía decir nada bueno, si, era cierto, la jugabilidad era tremenda y los gráficos eran los mejores, la realidad virtual era perfecta, algo de que todo mundo soñaba, pero eran tan sangrientos que cualquier niño podría imaginar que seguía en el juego y de un momento a otro matar a sus padres, a su familia y amigos sin sentir culpa alguna por el acto, el planeta necesitaba tener miedo a algo, necesitaba algo que lo controlara, ya nadie creía en los monstruos y eso empeoraba las cosas, ya no se les podía "engañar" a los niños con esos "trucos baratos"

Pero la luz aun podía brillar, la pequeña Integra aun no salía de casa, no la dejaban porque esto seguramente destrozaría su mente pura, ella era una pequeña adorable, parecía ser de una época remota, en donde nada de lo que estaba afuera era verdad, parecía una pequeña princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas, su madre había muerto cuando ella nació, estaba rodeada de hombres y era de suponerse que ante esto ella sería una niña con carácter de hombre, pero no, su padre Sir Arthur Rutland en "Honor" a uno de sus ancestros, le enseño a ser toda una damita de aquella época que se extrañaba donde nadie se imaginaba que algo de lo que pasaba afuera podía ser cierto, su hermano tenia por nombre Richard, no eran los hermanos mas unidos, mas sin embargo eran hermanos, Richard era más de la idea de que mandaran todo a la guerra y se le revelaran a la reina, mientras que Arthur no quería eso, pensaba que el mundo podía cambiar, tal vez no ese día, ni al día siguiente, no en una semana, ni en un mes, tal vez debían pasar 100 años, pero esos 100 años valdrían la pena para el cambio, el ejemplo estaba en su hija, su pequeña.

Todo era ternura para la pequeña, se mandaron a hacer juguetes especiales para la ella, videos, historias, todo tipo de cosas, hasta ropa, ella debía ser el alma más pura sobre la faz de la tierra, porque si no era ella ¿Quién lo sería?

La pequeña Integra no sabía defenderse y mucho menos sostener un arma, no hasta que algo total mente inesperado paso, su padre enfermo cuando ella cumplió 11 años, en un corto lapso de un año le enseño "todo" lo que sabía, aunque no era mucho, solo tenía que ver con hacer que los soldados la obedecieran, eran básicamente el ejercito personal de la actual reina, ya que no había mucho que hacer en cuanto a lo que antes era la organización, ahora todo se basaba en humanos y ya no se hacían armas especiales, lo único que le advirtió su padre fue que tuviera cuidado con su tío, ya que pareciese que tenia ciertos pensamientos en contra de la pequeña, además le dijo que no tratara de abrir sótanos, estos estaban sellados desde por lo menos 50 años atrás, la pequeña se hallaba confundida, pero sabía que debía escuchar atenta todos y cada uno de los consejos de su padre, sin importar que tan confusos eran. No lo creía, su padre estaba muriendo y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo ¿Por qué el destino era así con ella? No le quedo más que esperar aquel final.

Todo esto fue atrofiando poco a poco la mente de la pequeña, pasar de un cuento de hadas a una historia básicamente de terror era lo peor que pudiera ocurrir, muchos asesinos en serie tenían ese problema, ¿Quién no se esperaría que su mente terminaría así después de eso? Tenerlo todo y luego nada, todo depende de que tan estable sea la mente, cosa que ella no tenía, esa fortaleza era nula, pero… ¿De qué forma reaccionaria ella?

* * *

Espero que les hayan gustado mis correcciones y complementos, nos leemos pronto, dejen reviews opinando por favor


	5. Chapter 3 (nuevo)

Bien, como a los otros dos le agregue ciertas cosas nada mas... bueno... y le agregue otro final, espero les agrade, que tengan linda noche y nos leemos pronto

* * *

La presencia de la pequeña fue notada por Alucard desde que esta llego a la mansión, se la paso espiándola ya 12 años, y más sin embargo al ver su infantil comportamiento decidió que ella no merecería ser su ama.

El día llego, Integra había quedado totalmente huérfana, solo le quedaba su tío, los primeros dos día sintió que podía confiar en él, esto hasta que oyó lo que creyó imposible, el trataba de matarla, lo oyó entre rumores, no lo podía creer, ¿Qué debía hacer? Rápidamente busco escondite, los ductos de ventilación fue lo más seguro que encontró, rápidamente entro para esconderse, entonces su tío entro a la habitación.

No está… búsquenla – Grito enojado Richard

S…Si –Respondieron los trogloditas que le acompañaban

Integra se tenía que mover, no podía quedarse ahí, cualquier cosa podría delatarla, tan pronto como pudo se fue, no sabía a dónde iba, si iba a sobrevivir, que haría, entre rendijas oyó hablar.

¿La han encontrado? – Dijo enojado el tío

No, no hemos podido dar con ella – Dijo uno de los guaruras

Olvídense de las reglas, encuéntrenla lo antes posible y en cuando esto ocurra mátenla – Dijo molesto – He esperado 20 años para que mi hermano muera, y en vez de heredármelo todo a mí le ha heredado a una mocosa, vamos, ¡Muévanse! ¡No tengo todo su tiempo! –Grito mas enfadado mientras veía irse a los guaruras.

Solo han pasado 3 días y tú haces esto tío – Dijo Integra molesta para sí mientras seguía avanzando por la ventilación

Mientras el tiempo pasaba Integra pensaba en donde esconderse, seguro Walter (El nuevo Walter) tardaría mucho en regresar, había ido a un mandado… por así decirlo (Como sabemos Integra 2 es más débil que la vieja Integra, no digo que sea vieja pero… el caso es que me entienden ¿NO?) entonces se le ocurrió, podría esconderse en los sótanos, estaban sellados y no creería que estaría ahí, rápidamente emprendió el camino que le pareció más adecuado, no conocía la ventilación, mas sin embargo sabía que no se había bloqueado el camino a los sótanos.

Llego y lo primero que vio fue un montón de puertas, estaba por entrar a la primera cuando una voz le atrajo

Esta es más segura – oyó decir desde la puerta del fondo, ¿Quién estaría ahí? Le causo bastante curiosidad y se decidió a entrar en esta, recordando que la curiosidad mato al gato… al entrar encontró algo que le causo mucho miedo, dio un grito aterrador, eran dos momias o algo así, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí? Seguro que si al terminar esto no encontraba la forma de regresar quedaría igual que eso, fuera lo que fuera, para mal de ella el grito se oyó hasta donde su tío, quien rápidamente hablo a sus guaruras para derribar la pared, Integra oía los golpes a la pared, era su fin. Se puso a llorar junto a una de las momias, se sentía un poco mejor junto a este, llego el momento, se oían puertas azotándose, estaban revisando habitación por habitación, entonces su pansa se revolvió, dio una vuelta, dos vueltas, seguramente moriría, la última puerta se oyó, el miedo se le fue al momento y se lleno de valor, eran sus últimos minutos, se dispuso a reclamarle a su tío todo lo que estaba pasando, lo ofendió gravemente, la respuesta de este fue evidente.

¡Cállate! – Grito el tío enfurecido y con su mala puntería le disparo en el brazo, la sangre de Integra mancho el piso y a uno de los cadáveres, momias, o lo que fueran, Integra no dejo de hablar a pesar del dolor que sentía, no se callaría, si iba a morir antes avergonzaría a su tío frente a aquellos tipos, entonces vio que los guaruras temblaban, no, no parecía que tuvieran frio, en realidad era de miedo, uno de ellos retrocedió un paso ¿Qué les estaba pasando? Ella no tenía ningún arma, entonces volteo de inmediato como acto reflejo, uno de los cadáveres bebía la sangre que estaba en el piso, ¿Cómo era posible? Ya estaba muerto, termino y dijo

Tu sangre es la primera que pruebo en 100 años – con una sonrisa, después se levanto, los guaruras empezaron a dispararle, pero no le hacía daño, Integra vio como aquel "cadáver empezaba a matar a los guaruras y bebía su sangre, Integra quedo petrificada al ver tal escenario, todos murieron, todos excepto su tío.

¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Integra, pero en vez de respuesta recibió un:

Esperando ordenes señorita.

Un… ¿un vampiro de verdad? – Se preguntaba el tío, después de esto disparo a Integra, y el vampiro puso su brazo para proteger a la pequeña, entonces ella tomo un arma de los guaruras muertos y apunto

¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto sin temor

Alucard, así me llamaban –Dijo y después Integra disparo matando a su tío quien se había mostrado como un traidor, sin problemas le dio a la cabeza como si fuera una profesional en eso, Alucard le pidió un poco de su sangre para despertar a su draculina, Integra no quería, pero al final acepto, ellos serian sus guardaespaldas o algo así, aun no lo sabía, solo sabía que le daban miedo sus afilados colmillos. Pronto llego Walter, y se sorprendió bastante al ver los dos "nuevos" compañeros de trabajo, por así decirlo, ahora tenía una nueva responsabilidad, conseguir sangre para esos dos.

Integra había tenido bastantes emociones ese día y no aguantaría ni una más, pronto ceno y se fue a la cama, soñaba plácidamente, recordaba bellos momentos con su padre, recordaba que jugaban escondidillas o atrapadas, que aquellos días eran los mejores, recordaba que en esos momentos nada de lo que estaba pasando era real y que además la muerte se veía muy distante a la realidad.

Todo era felicidad hasta que su pesadilla diaria llegaba, una sala obscura y un ojo que la observaba era lo único que necesitaba para terminar en el cuarto de su padre, pero esta vez despertó y supo que el no estaría… ¿Qué era eso? No, no era cierto, el ojo la observaba desde un rincón, pronto se convirtió en dos, la pequeña aterrorizada grito y Walter apareció enseguida, al encender la luz Integra lanzo su almohada con enfado, era su nuevo sirviente, Alucard, quien la observaba.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto molesta

Solo vine a ver si todo estaba bien – respondió Alucard y desapareció en las sombras con su típica sonrisa

Odio a ese tipo… y lo acabo de conocer – Dijo Integra tomando su almohada de nuevo y regresando a la cama

Lamento mucho esto señorita, lo vigilare bien, que tenga dulces sueños – dijo Walter dándole un pequeño beso en la frente

Hasta mañana Walter – Dijo cerrando los ojos mientras este apagaba la luz y cerraba la puerta

* * *

Gracias por seguirme leyendo, nos leemos pronto, no olviden dejar reviews, hasta la próxima


	6. Chapter 4 (nuevo)

Aquí ya cambie el capitulo por completo, espero que les agrade

* * *

La pequeña Integra despertó, Walter ya le había subido el desayuno

¿Cuál es la agenda para hoy? – Pregunto la pequeña al mayordomo

Hoy hay que asistir al su nombramiento – Respondió este

¿A cuatro días de la muerte de mi padre? – Pregunto la pequeña confundida

Si, querían que se hiciera lo antes posible – Respondió Walter

Son muy insensibles – Dijo la pequeña recordando a su padre

La verdad es que en este mundo la única sensible es usted señorita – Dijo Walter retirándose ya que la pequeña estaba a punto de meterse a bañar

Uf… y yo creía que solo era mi tío – dijo la pequeña antes de meterse a bañar

Su ducha termino, busco un buen vestido (a esta Integra si le gustan los vestidos) había elegido uno color azul celeste, con un bonito encaje… en realidad parecía un vestido sacado de la edad media, bastante desfasado para la época, pero a ella no le importaba.

Tan pronto termino de arreglarse bajo las escaleras y subió al auto que la esperaba, estaba muy emocionada, no conocía a ninguno de los miembros de la mesa redonda.

Tan pronto llego al lugar todos la vieron de mala forma, no estaban conformes con que ella fuera la heredera, Integra se dio cuenta de inmediato y tomo la mano de Walter, así como ella no le caía a ellos, ellos no le caían a ella, paso la junta, y a pesar de su miedo se mantuvo siempre firme y nunca bajo la mirada, ella era la nueva Rutland, nadie le quitaría ese derecho y si a alguien no le gustaba se tendría que aguantar, no le importaría a ella.

Llego a casa, tenía que asistir a sus clases de música, baile, lectura, matemáticas, francés, chino mandarín, alemán, canto, pintura, esgrima, puntería en armas de fuego e informática, tenía un día bastante atareado que solo ella, a sus 12 años de edad podía cumplir… ella sentía una rara sensación, los vampiros que había desertado la noche anterior no la molestaban, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Había sido un sueño?... no, no, Walter sabía de lo ocurrido, no podía ser un sueño, entonces ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Su día término con normalidad, se dispuso a hacer tarea, le dejaban demasiada de las materias extras y aparte en su escuela, tenía que concentrarse, pero había algo que no la dejaba, se sentía observada…

Ya es demasiado tarde para que un humano siga despierto – Oyó la pequeña Integra – Será mejor que duermas

Deja de molestar, tengo que terminar – Dijo enojada la pequeña Integra

Yo solo te recomiendo lo mejor para la salud humana – Dijo Alucard, se disponía a molestarla

¿Y tú que sabes de humanos sanguijuela chupa sangre? – Respondió Integra

He vivido con muchos y en algún momento fui uno – Dijo Alucard

¿A sí? A mí me parece que has sido una sanguijuela toda tu vida obedeciendo únicamente ordenes humanas – Integra sentía un terror horrible al tener cerca a ese monstruo, pero no se iba a detener, tenía que terminar su tarea y la única forma de quitárselo de encima era esa… o eso creía

Mocosa, tú nunca serás una Hellsing – Dijo algo molesto Alucard

¿Hellsing? ¿Para que querría ser una Hellsing? Esa familia es la que destruyo casi por completo Inglaterra hace cien años, lo vi en historia, es la familia más odiada en el país, yo soy una Rutland orgullosa – Dijo Integra molesta

¿Cómo te atreves? Para tu información mocosa, tu desciendes de los Hellsing, esta compañía era de la familia Hellsing, yo estoy sellado a la familia Hellsing, y la familia Hellsing solo destruyo Inglaterra en consecuencia por exterminar gran parte de los vampiros, ahora solo quedamos la chica policía y yo – Dijo muy molesto Alucard

¿Así? Pues no me importa y lárgate de inmediato que necesito hacer mi tarea – Dijo desesperada la pequeña Integra

Maldita mocosa… – Dijo antes de salir de la habitación, él quería hacerla enojar a ella, no que ella lo hiciera enojar a él, fue directo a los sótanos y se dispuso a tomar una buena copa de sangre – vas a tener una horrible pesadilla mocosa, ya verás – Dijo molesto Alucard para si

Integra término su tarea bastante tarde, pero, como siempre ceno antes de irse a la cama.

Walter… ¿Es cierto que desciendo de los Hellsing? – Pregunto preocupada la pequeña

¿Por qué lo pregunta ama? – Dijo Walter

No, por nada – Dijo Integra arrepintiéndose de haber hecho esa pregunta

Usted pregunta por algo… ¿fue acaso el Vampiro? – Dijo Walter infiriendo

Si… fue el… – Respondió la pequeña

El conoce a su familia desde hace ya 200 años por lo que sé, no sé si diga la verdad, pero lo que es seguro es que él sabe demasiado de sus antecesores – Respondió Walter

Walter… – Dijo la pequeña

¿Sí? – Walter espero respuesta

He ofendido a mi familia, no creí que fuera real, pero seguro dijo la verdad – Dijo la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos

No se preocupe, usted no sabía nada – Dijo abrazándola – ahora a dormir

Vale – Respondió la pequeña

Ya en su cuarto la pequeña cambio de ropa y quedo profundamente dormida, no soñaba nada, pasaban las horas y no sentía el tiempo hasta que de pronto sintió que caía, estaba cayendo en un profundo abismo, de pronto ojos rojos empezaron a aparecer en las paredes, con forme pasaba estos la observaban.

¡Alucard! – Trato de gritar pero de su boca no salía palabra, intento de nuevo – ¡ALUCARD! – no ocurría nada, de repente paró en seco, una pantalla apareció frente a ella, imágenes de un Londres antiguo aparecieron, personas siendo desmembradas, muertes por todos lados –NO, NO, NO, BASTA POR FAVOR – sus gritos no se oían, un escándalo tremendo se sentía y las imágenes daban vueltas a su alrededor – ¡BASTA! – Este último si se oyó, todo se volvió negro y despertó, su respiración era agitada y ella lloraba, Walter apareció para ver a Integra

¿Está bien señorita? – Pregunto Walter

Sí, estoy bien – Dijo para no preocuparlo – Volveré a dormir – Cuando Walter se retiro Integra dijo – Me las pagaras Alucard, ya veras – y se dispuso a dormir

* * *

Bueno, es todo por hoy, que tengan linda noche, dejen reviews porfa, en fin... nos leemos pronto


End file.
